


Again

by veenadaiya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The homunculi are back and so is Ed's alchemy. What else is going on?<br/>*Ed has children!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (4/15/18) bruh I was editing fics and came across this one. Im not editing it bc itll take too much time. kudos to u If u read this train wreck

It had started again. It was crisp morning with Winry in the kitchen making her apple pie and Ed in his children's room. Their children, Emma and Danny has always wanted to learn alchemy but their parents refused. Ed didn't want his children falling into that world.  
So, let's get on with the story. Emma had guess right on a question he had asked and Ed smiled. He clapped his hands at her and set them on the table without thinking. A spike grew from the table and he jumped back in fright.  
"Winry!"  
The children stared in wonder at the odd shaped thing that was created. Winry ran in holding a dish towel and stopped when she saw the odd shape.  
"My alchemy....it's back..."  
Winry looked to Ed's arm that was still normal and his leg was still metal.  
"Wait, so if I'm back, what about Al?"  
"Daddy! Teach us alchemy!" The two children said at the same time. Winry was about to reply but was stopped by abrupt knock on the front door.  
Ed stood up and followed her to the door and almost laughed when he saw who was at the door.  
"What's going on, Pipsqueak?" the long black haired man asked in a taunting tone.  
"Envy? What the hell is going on?"  
Ed shouted. He clapped his hands and threw them to the ground making a spike lunge at Envy. Envy easily avoided it.  
"You tell me, kid. Seems like a few homunculi are back! Last I heard, Lust and Gluttony were in the cold snowy place but they could have went somewhere else! And I see you got your alchemy back!" Envy cackled, walking in past Winry.  
Emma and Danny walked in and looked at the odd man.  
"Mommy, why is that man dressed like a woman?"  
Envy's eyes grew wide with anger and he took a step toward the children.  
"Hey! Keep away from 'em!"  
\---------------  
"Riza, why don't you learn alchemy?" Roy Mustang asked his new wife. The two had been married for about 4 years, like Ed and Winry. The two didn't have any children, not having enough time and both not desiring it at the time being. Riza suspected that Roy had wanted too but he always said it was alright.  
"Because, I was already burdened with my fathers burden and learning alchemy would make it worse," she replied coldly, setting a cup of tea on his desk. Ever since he became the Füer, many of his friends and others had been pleasant, like usual and no threats had come upon Central or other places for that matter.  
Roy nodded at his wife and looked into her big brown eyes. He had always loved that about her. Ever since he was able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle, he was able to do tons of other alchemy and it was a nice feeling. Roy still felt stronger than Fullmetal, knowing he secret of flame alchemy, the only one who possessed it.  
"Sir! Unknown targets have infiltrated the perimeter!" the guard shouted, running into the large room.  
Mustang stood up quick and peered out the window.  
"It can't be."  
"Roy, what is it?"  
Mustang didn't answer. A loud noise emitted from behind them. The door.  
"Hello, Mustang," the young woman said, grinning wide and taunting.  
"Lust...."  
She sat, perched on Gluttony's shoulder with her hands in her lap. Mustang clapped his hands together but Riza stopped him.  
"Thank you, lieutenant," Lust said with another smile.  
"So, I see you have become Füer. Convenient, I guess."  
"What the hell are you doing here and why are you still alive!" Mustang shouted in outrage.  
"Slow down. I'm just as surprised as you are. We can explain ourselves-"  
"If you're here, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride must be here!"  
Gluttony didn't say anything silently muttering words.  
"Not sure about Pride and Wrath but you're correct about the other two! Envy is currently talking with Edward Elric and his family at the moment. I assume Sloth and Greed are in Xing."  
"Why are you here! And why is Edward with Envy?"  
"I'm here to talk to you about why we are back. Envy is with Edward because, his alchemy has returned."  
\------------  
Edward Elric clapped his hands together and threw a boulder at Envy who was nearing the two children. How could someone get so infuriated my his appearance-oh wait.  
Envy ducked and stood back up dusting off his clothing, "don't worry runt. I'm not gonna do anything!"  
Winry stood back holding Emma and Danny close to her body. A telephone started to ring. Winry brought her children and went to answer it.  
"Edward! It's Roy!"  
Ed glanced to his wife and then to the homunculus in front of him. He turned and took the phone from Winry's delicate fingers.  
"What? Lust and Glutonny? Yeah, I have it back. Envy is here talking nonsense, too! Now? I can't leave my family right now, Mustang. No! I'm not taking them with-"  
Winry put a hand on his shoulder,  
"It's okay Ed, we can come with or stay-"  
"No!"  
"Edward! We are coming with!"  
The two fought until she got her way. He couldn't believe she was letting the children come along.  
"Alright. Mustang, we'll be there tomorrow."  
Envy laughed to himself.  
"I'm joining! Can't wait to see Lust again!"  
\--------  
Edward wondered if Al had his alchemy back. He missed his brother a lot right now. His brother was the only one who understands what he's going through right now.  
Emma jostled his shoulder, excited to be on the train.  
Winry leaned her head against his shoulder and held Danny close to her chest as he slept.  
"Ed, it'll be okay."  
"No it won't. The homunculi being back isn't good. My alchemy back isn't good. Pride and Wrath will probably be back and that's not good. And why would homunculi be on our side?"  
"Edward, if you worry, then it won't be okay. I'm here so it will be. If your leg screws up, I'm here to fix it!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Mommy, I'm tired," Emma complained as she cuddled up to her dad.  
Envy wasn't interested in the family's conversation but was more interested by the many people on board. He was looking through bags and at people. He wasn't sure why he was doing it but there was nothing better to do.  
"Hey, Fullmetal, so basically your alchemy just started again a bit before I arrived?" Envy asked, finally sitting in his seat across from the young family.  
Edward nodded silently.  
"When did you come back? And how?"  
"Well, I and the rest of us got back about a week ago. When we got back, all of us saw flashes of you, Mustang, Ling Yao, and your brother. So we decided to split up and look for you," Envy explained with much enthusiasm.  
"I wonder who brought you back and why. Why are we connected and why is my alchemy back?"  
"Same, kid. Same."  
\-------------  
The train whistle blew with force when it arrived at the station. Mustang and his wife waited on the bench. In disguise.  
Ed could easily see through it. Especially because Lust sat a bench away from them. Gluttony wasn't allowed to come, his appearance would be to visible.  
Mustang stood up and greeted Edward and Winry.  
"Hello! What's your name?" Mustang asked the young girl. She didn't respond, hiding behind her mothers legs.  
"Emma and Danny," Winry told him with a smile on her face.  
Edward was all about work and once all were in a large group, they told each other what they knew.  
"So the only one left is your brother and Ling, right? Let's just go to Xing then," Winry spoke after their long conversation.  
"Alright! Emma, Danny, you need to stick with Mommy and me this whole trip. It'll be a bit hard but you need to stick with us."  
The two children nodded at their father.  
"Come on, the next train takes off in two minutes," Envy started running as he said it. Lust chased after him along with the rest of them.  
\------------  
"So, Edward, after you got your bodies back, Al left right? Then you and Winry got married, had kids...."  
Edwards nodded, "I wasn't married to her right away. I went to research alchemy. Then I did."  
"That's right! I forgot about the wedding! Have you ever though about joining the military now that your alchemy is back?"  
"Nope. I only joined so my brother and I could get our bodies back. I have a family and no internet of joining again."  
Mustang stayed quiet at that. Riza was asleep next to him and Ed's wife asleep next to him. Emma and Danny were on his lap, sleeping away. Lust and Envy were at another bench, probably scheming but the humans didn't care much. The homunculi needed the humans.  
"Edward, when you lost your alchemy, how did it feel? Was it hard without your alchemy?"  
"No. Not really. I got myself in a few jams and that was complicated but nope. I had her," he indicated to Winry.  
"Do you like yourself with alchemy or without it better?"  
"I liked my self better with it but I could live without it."  
Ed looked out the window as the trees swished past. His daughter shifted in her sleep while his son was peaceful. He hoped that they never ended up like him and his brother did.  
\--------------  
"I still don't like the idea of you being in on this," Ed told his wife as they exited the train.  
"Too bad."  
They walked out not seeing the suspicious person in a mask, spying.  
That person approached Edward quickly and put him into a chokehold.  
"I can sense alchemy. I can sense homunculi around. What are you doing, Edward Elric?" the voice threatened.  
Edward put his hands up as the rest surrounded.  
"Who are you?"  
"Ed! That's Ling's friend, isn't it?"  
"Lan-Fan? He spun out of the persons grasp and ripped her mask off. It was her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was told of people we know coming. Plus I sensed the homunculi I mile way. Ling will be glad to see you guys," she stated with a straight face.  
"Take us to him now," Mustang ordered. She knew he was and obeyed, jumping and running with them following. Envy and Lust walked, carefree.  
Edward had Emma in a bag on his back. She could see, with her head sticking out. Danny was in the same thing on Winry's back. It was definitely a bad decision to bring them but they could do nothing about it now.  
"The Young Lord will be pleased to speak with you. He is now the king of Xing. May also watches over him every so often," she told the large group.  
"Is my brother with him?"  
"He used to be."  
What did that mean? 'Used to be'? Was he dead or did he run off? Was he kidnapped. Winry could sense Ed's worry and looked to him.  
"What happened to him?"  
"You'll see."  
That really worried Ed but he kept jogging.  
\------------  
"Edward!" Ling stood from his throne and ran to Ed, engulfing him in a big hug. Ed laughed and so did Winry. He greeted her and the two children, Mustang and Riza. Envy and Lust were left to greet one another themselves.  
"Ling, has Greed come to see you?"  
"No. Why would he? He's dead. Hey! Why are they here? Aren't they dead!" He pointed to the two homunculi in the room.  
"That's why we're here. Fullmetals alchemy is back and they are too."  
"I thought you just came to see me," Ling lightly joked.  
"Where's my brother?"  
Ling's smile turned into a frown. He nodded his head towards a door. Ed sprinted for it, scared.  
"What happened to him?"  
"Yesterday, he started to seize and we don't know why. No brain damage or any physical injury. Now that you guys are here, our guess is that it's because the homunculi is back and your alchemy. His soul is confused not being with the armor he was blinded too," Levi explained as others gathered around.  
"May was unable to help him."  
The body of Al was strapped to a table and he was twitching everywhere.  
"Alphonse.... I knew I shouldn't have left him alone...."  
"Ed! Stop it. It isn't your fault."  
No one said anything.  
\-----------------  
Tents. Tents.  
There was no where to sleep inside Ling's place that Lan-Fan felt safe in. All were forced to sleep outside. Plus, Ed didn't feel comfortable about his brother in there.  
Winry, Ed and their children shared a tent and Riza as Mustang shared a tent. Envy and Lust were on another side of the camp, away from Edwards family.  
"Winry, if anything happens to me, you need to take the kids and run. Do not look for me. It'll just make it worse."  
"You know I'm not going to do that dummy."  
"I know. Just don't put them in danger."  
"Goodnight. Love you."  
He said the same thing to her and put his arm around her waist. She was warmer than he was and always took all of her warmth. His metal leg was pretty uncomfortable when he slept but there was nothing he could do about it.  
"Riza, what do you think is going on?"  
"My best guess is that someone brought the homunculi back and Ed's alchemy because that someone needs both of them for some reason. That same person is trying to bring Al back but it's not working. Al's soul is confused of where it should be, like Ling said."  
"Edward doesn't want to join the military again."  
"Of course he doesn't? Why would he? He has a family now and didn't he only join to get his body back?"  
"That's what he said."  
With everyone talking and sleeping, nobody noticed Edward leaving the camp. Well, maybe Envy and Lust did. That's exactly where he went too.  
The question was, what was truly happening to Al? Everyone had suspicions and all were fairly accurate but not exact. Alphonse Elric is in danger, more than they think. He needs to be saved soon or there will be nothing they can do. Saving him won't be easy unless they do it correctly. If they do it wrong, God help us all.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunshine shown through the tents. The Elrics were already wide awake with their children and making sure they're okay. Emma and Danny were delightful children but being Edwards, sometimes they were reckless. Winry was quite irritated with them when they were but pulled through with Ed laughing.   
"Ed, what's wrong with Al?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Who is...Al..?" Danny asked quietly.  
"He's your fathers brother, sweetie," Winry replied with a smile.  
"Daddy has a brother?" Emma continued.  
"Yes, he does. Al is a wonderful person and he'd love to meet you but right now, he can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, he's sick and can't talk to anyone right now. As soon as he's better I'll take you him," Winry promised the children.  
Edward walked out of the tent without saying anything or answering Winry's calls.  
"Mustang! Come with me for a second," Ed shouted across the camp. He staggered out of his tent, not fully awake yet.   
"Fullmetal?"  
He chased after the blonde boy deeper into the woods.  
"What is this about?"  
"I talked to Envy and Lust about my brother last night and they know more than you think."  
"You talked to them! Winry was right, you are reckless!"  
"Doesn't matter. They said that he isn't trying to be brought back, he's trying to be killed. The person who brought my alchemy back is different than the ones who brought the homunculi back! The one who brought the homunculi want them to kill us and he is trying to kill Al himself for reason no one knows, but Al's body is confused like we thought!" Ed exclaimed in one big breath.  
"It makes sense bur seems to easy. If they want the homunculi to kill is and is killing Al by themselves, why not do the same to us?"  
"I'm not sure. We need to talk to someone else-"  
A rumble was heard near their camp and the two men ran for the camp.  
Maybe it seems too easy or waste of a plan. Bringing the homunculi back to kill the Elrics and the Mustangs and Ling. Not when you think about it. What if someone wants them out of the way. It'll be a bloodbath. Pretty simple.  
Ed and Mustang arrived back at camp to see a strange fog surrounding the camp.   
"What is it?" Ed asked but then it touched his legs. He jumped back and yelped. The fog burnt his legs.   
"Run!" Mustang shouted once he saw his wife.  
Ed didn't see Winry and maybe she was inside the Palace already but he didn't take chances. He ran inside the fog, ignoring the burning of his flesh and opened the tent. No one in there.  
"Damn it!"   
He ran for the palace and shut the door behind him. Everyone was already in there. Including the best of them all.  
Greed.  
"Hey Shortstack! Nice to see you again!" Greed shouted to Edward. He was in Ling's body once again.  
"Don't worry. Your emperor can take over again any time he wants. I just wanted to greet you guys and ask what the hell is going on here!"  
They laid down the facts.  
"Oh. So little Al is in danger huh? Well that's too bad but I agree with your plan. Him being killed and stuff."  
Everyone looked to one another, whispering or just staring.   
"I know who I can ask," Ed spoke out after a minute or two of silence.  
"Who is it?"  
"Truth."  
"Who is that?" Winry asked.  
"He's like god. He controls the portal. Your husband is planning to transmute himself and ask Truth the questions!" Mustang shouted in anger.  
Edward didn't say anything and let his head hang.   
"Won't that cost you something of yours?"  
Ed didn't reply and walked away from the group. He grabbed a piece of stone and started carving a circle into the ground. Hopefully it would work now that his alchemy has returned.  
"Okay guys! See ya later!"  
They shouted after him but it was too late.  
"Hello. Elric."  
\----------------  
"What is this about?"  
"I have some questions for you."  
"It'll cost you two things. One for opening the portal and another for the questions. You know what? Since you're a common customer, I'll take one thing from you. Ask your questions."  
Edward then asked Truth about his guesses of what's going on about the homunculi and his brother.  
"You're smart, Edward Elric. So yes, your brother is trying to be killed but his soul and body are confused. The homunculi were sent to kill you to get you out of the way. Al is being killed manually because the person knows it will be easier. It will catch you off guard many times. All I can tell you is that keep fighting."  
"I have one more favor. Will you bring my brother back in human form?"  
Truth cackled and smiled wide.  
"Sure I'm feeling generous today! I'll just take an important body part from you!"   
Edward grinned as the black hands wrapped around his body and pulled him out of Truth's home. It was a shorter trip than he thought it would be.   
\---------  
He woke up to people shouting and shaking him. Ouch. His arm hurt like hell. What happened to it? Someone was wrapping it and that's all he could tell. His children weren't in the room. Someone shouted from the other side of the room, where Al was sleeping. Ed opened his eyes.  
He looked to his right arm. He knew it was coming but still wasn't prepared for it. Ed almost laughed as the people around him cared for him. Mustang was saying he would close the wound with the flames and nobody went against it.  
The flames hurt like hell. That's for sure. His scream filled the room and he was thankful his children weren't here-  
"What are they doing to Daddy?"  
Ed continued to scream and Roy closed the wound shut. Winry was holding his hand. It seemed Ling was holding the two children back. So many things going on at once, Edward fainted.   
An hour later, he came too, with his brother and Winry looking to him. Emma and Danny were there too with a worried look on their faces.  
"Ed! Are you alright."   
Ed gripped his hands, one being metal and the other human flesh. Not again. That one speedy quick for Winry. They probably had spares.   
"Al!" Edward lunged upwards and held onto his brother.  
"Brother!"  
The two separated and stood up.  
"Emma, Danny, this is your fathers brother, Al."  
Al leaned down and smiled at the two smiling children.  
"Hello!"  
"What happened to you guys? Why are you here!"  
Edward and Winry explained everything, much to Al's surprise. Mustang butted in every so often, adding in his own details.  
"So that's why your metal arm is back!" Al exclaimed in sad tone.  
"We have no clue what the thing is that brought my alchemy is or who brought the homunculi back. Just that the person who brought homunculi, wants us dead."  
Ed clenched his metal fist, almost glad to have it back.   
"Do you know where Scar is?"  
Envy butted in, "I saw him yesterday at the train station getting off!"  
"Well why didn't you say anything!"  
Envy shrugged and folded his arms.  
"Okay, well then Im going after him. He might be able to help us. Mustang, Riza, will you join me?"  
"What about me! I'm coming too!" Winry shouted.  
"No. You have to watch the kids and I don't want you getting hurt! I know you. You're just as reckless as I am," Ed put his hands on her shoulders just to receive a slap to his face. Mustang and Riza stood by, holding back a laugh.  
"We'll join you."  
"So am I. Ling, Lan-Fan, could you watch them for me?" Winry asked.  
"I'll stay back and watch them, Winry," Al told her with a smile. That calmed the parents' nerves. So it was decided that Ed, Winry, Mustang, Riza, and Lust would go see Scar. Envy was not allowed to come since Scar would be in no mood to see him.  
Ed gave his children and hug and so did Winry. The two seemed happy to hang out with their uncle for a few days. The five ran towards the train station and found a ticket man.  
"Hello, we are searching for a man with an big x on his forehead. He was here yesterday," Mustang told the frightened ticket man.  
"Y-yes. Is that him?" He pointed to someone behind them and sure enough it was Scar. They thanked the man and walked over to where Scar was standing.  
"Nice to see you, Scar," Ed greeted him. Scar looked old. His white hair in a pony tail and wrinkles over his face.  
"What do you think you're doing here, Fullmetal?"  
How many times does Ed have to explain it? How many times do I have to say Ed explains it!   
"Come with me. I might be able to help you." It was odd of how Scar was being so helpful but they still followed. Riza and Mustang shared wary glances before following.  
The five followed the sixth down a hallway and into a dark room.  
"What is this place?"  
"Where they made Philosopher Stones," Scar replied.  
"Why would you bring us here!"  
"Because, you need to see this. I think the person who wants you guys dead wants the same thing Father wanted. She's different that Father but she is the one who created the first stone and wants to gather all stones to become a god like person. She knows you, Al, Mustang, and Ling will get in the way. The woman brought the homunculi back thinking they'd attack, wanting revenge," Scar explained with a gruff tone. It all made sense but Ed still wondered why this person, who turned out is female, wanted to kill Al on her own. Maybe the others were right- no there has to be another reason.  
"Okay so why did she decide to try to kill my brother herself?"  
"She knew it would have been a complication about his soul maybe? I'm not sure on that-"  
A rustling started and then the walls started to shake.   
"Light! Mustang, light!"  
The Füeher did as he was asked and created a large amount of light for them to see. Black arms and hands were surrounding them. One started to aim for Winry.  
"Get down!" Ed clapped his hands together and shot a spear towards the black arm, hitting it. Easy.  
Mustang burnt the hands off a few of the arms while Riza shot at it. Lust swiped at the blackness with her ultimate weapon over and over again. Scar electrocuted it. It was all too easy.   
Winry felt useless as she sat there, being protected by her husband until....  
Ed was picked up easily by the darkness and thrown across the room. He grunted at the force. No one was there to protect Winry. The hand started aiming at her.  
"Winry! Watch out!"  
It was a haze. Ed through the spear at the black thing, it easily dodging it but unfortunately, it stuck someone else in the stomach. Ed's eyes went wide as he saw her. The life being sucked from her eyes. Mustangs did too when he realized it. Ed looked at the ground, feeling sick. He didn't. He didn't. It was a dream. He'd wake up next to her and his children in bed. The cold morning creeping in. The homunculi would be dead and not here. He shut his eyes and reopened them over and over.  
The rest of the group continued to fight the arms and the hands. The monster was an amateur and did go down eventually when Mustang burnt it to a crisp the same time as Scar electrocuted it. Double the pain.  
The room was silent except for Edwards sobs. He couldn't have killed his own wife, could he? It was impossible, he was more careful that than. Like she always said, reckless.   
"Fullmetal..."   
Lust didn't even speak like she normally did. Her snarky attitude and sassy talk. Nobody did as Ed stood up with his head hanging. He walked over to the blonde woman that was his wife.  
"Winry..." He knelt down and looked where the spear hit her. It was a one foot in width spear, hit her right in the stomach. No way would she come out of this even if May healed her. Edward cried as he held her hand.   
\--------------  
'All this for some rotten homunculi and someone who wants me dead. They took her from me and now I have nobody," all these thoughts running through Ed's mind as they drove back to Xing. Nobody talked to him and nobody bugged him.   
They arrived back at the Palace with Al and Ed's kids waiting on the front steps. Al's smile disappeared when he saw how his brother looked. The children still had a smile on his face. It was almost like what happened when General Hues died.  
"Brother, what happened?" Al asked as he ran down the steps, leaving the children up at the door.  
"Winry....sh-she's dead. All my fault."  
Mustang took Ed by the shoulders.  
"It is not your fault, Fullmetal. Come on, let's get you inside." Mustang led Edward through the house and it was hard for him to ignore his children's questions.  
"We ran into some trouble and he through a spear towards the monster. It ducked, hitting Winry in the chest, instantly killing her," Mustang told Al. Al was just as heartbroken. His childhood friend was dead. What would they tell Emma and Danny?   
Ed slouched up against the wall with his head in his hands, crying. Emma and Danny then walked up to him asking where Winry was and what's wrong with him.  
"I'm okay. You're going to have to stay with Al a bit longer, okay?" Ed told them as he stood up, rubbing their heads. He walked off, clenching his fists.  
"Mustang, Riza, gather the homunculi, we are going to find this monster," Ed ordered. He then walked over to his brother.  
"Al you need to watch Emma and Danny for a bit longer-"  
"Brother, no. You can't leave right now!"  
Edward turned around to march after Mustang.  
"The hell I can't. I'm gonna go find the monster that killed her and brought the homunculi back-"  
"Like dad, huh! You're doing exactly what he did! You two are exactly the same!"  
Ed turned, clenching his metal fist to knock Al out but he ducked.  
"I am not like him at all. He left us for no good reason! You have no right to tell me what and why I am doing anything!"   
Ed clapped his hands, making stone shoot out from the ground towards Al. Mustang stopped them with a blast of flame too Ed's metal arm.  
"Fullmetal! Calm down right now! You need to stay calm! We are not going anywhere right now," Riza had her gun aimed at Ed's face. He put his hands up and fell to the ground. What were the odds of him doing the same as his father? Leaving his children behind for his own selfish reasons. What Ed was doing, was it selfish? The only woman he had ever truly loved, other than Trisha, was now dead and nothing could bring her back.  
Ed was left alone now with only his children to remind him of her and that hurt him the most. Their smiling faces. Their laughs. It was all his fault. It was all Envy's fault.  
"It's your fault, you bastard!" Ed turned around to where the homunculus was standing and threw stones and rocks towards him. Roy threw fire at the rocks, making them disappear.  
"Calm down, Fullmetal!"  
A loud clang and then darkness is all Ed was then aware of.  
\----------------  
Where was he? Nowhere in danger, so relax. It looked as if he was in a cell. It smelt damp and was cold. The lights flickered and Ed looked around. They put him in a cell? Was he that reckless? Mustang and Al stood on the other side of the cell.  
"Where is Emma and Danny?"  
"They're fine. With Ling and May I assume. Edward, it is not your fault and not okay for you to attack your brother or anyone-"  
"No. You don't get it. You've never had anyone you've ever loved taken from you! More than once!" Ed shouted, slumping against the wall. How is he so weak? He's stronger than this but still couldn't bare the pain of his wife's death.  
"You're right, I don't understand Fullmetal but Al does. The woman who brought the homunculi back needs to be stopped but with you not thinking clearly, will be the end for us," Mustang scolded the young blonde haired boy.   
"Screw off."  
Al and Mustang shared glances and walked off, leaving Ed in the darkness for a while. To think. He laid down the facts in his head:  
1\. The Homunculi were back and so was his alchemy  
2\. The woman who brought the homunculi back is planning to get all the Philosopher Stones together and do something big  
3\. This woman wants Ed, Al, Ling, and Mustang dead so that they can't stop her. That's why the homunculi were brought back.  
4\. Someone else brought back Ed and Al's alchemy to protect them.  
5\. Winry was dead.  
He had a pretty good base now but now he just had to kill the bitch. A few hours later, a lamp went on.  
"Runt, I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you out, if you help me kill the bitch that brought me back," Envy's voice spoke.  
"Why do you wanna kill her?"  
"I was happy being dead and done but now I'm wrapped up in it again! And, there might be a way to get your wife back," Envy taunted. Ed wasn't sure if he should believe someone like Envy but he still snagged.  
"How?" Ed lunged to the bars.  
"It's just a theory. If we kill the person who brought your alchemy back, brought things like me back, and killed your friend, if we killed that person, wouldn't it go back to normal? Like alchemy!" Envy exclaimed. Ed thought for a moment.  
"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

They had the facts. They, at least Ed, had a motive but they didn't have an exact answer. This person wanted the philosopher stones and nobody knew where they were. Of course Ed and Al did possess one at one point but not anymore.   
Envy and Ed were on a journey now to find this woman. She seems to be an amateur so it shouldn't be too hard but if she brought the homunculi back, she could kill them again.   
"Hey Runt, why did you ever have kids? You were fine on your own! Why would you ruin it with 2 mini runts?"  
Ed knew Envy was just trying to get to him for god knows what reason.  
"Why would I answer that?"  
"Nothing else to do until we arrive at the train station!"   
Ed huffed and puffed, irritated by his companion.  
"You'd never understand."  
"I suppose you're right. Your turn. Ask me a question."  
Ed suddenly liked this game.  
"Are you truly upset to be back?"  
"Well, I kinda liked being dead and would like to go back to being that way. But, as long as I'm alive, I'll embrace it!" Envy smiled as he sped up.  
"If you could only save one out of these two options, which would it be? Your wife, Winry; or your children?"  
Edward stopped dead in his tracks, "what the hell kind of question is that?"   
Envy grinned wider. He was now getting deep inside he alchemists thoughts.  
"I asked you a question. You gotta answer!"  
"Why are you asking me this question? Some sick plan you have! I should have never went with you!"  
"Alright, calm down!" Envy was silent after that as they continued their journey. It took about 3 hours for them to reach the train station.  
"So, where are we going?"  
"Let's start in Central. I'll bet it's someone you know so think of women who you know."  
Ed didn't know many living women except for a few.  
"Well there's Olivier Armstrong, Izumi Curtis, and Pinako. None of them seem like that type of person, though."  
"Looks can be deceiving, kid. Have you even met me?" Envy pointed to himself before boarding the luxurious train. Ed stared out the window while Envy observed their surroundings. Envy truly did want to he dead, he didn't like being around people.   
"Shit!" Ed whispered as he tried to hide himself.  
"Mustang and them are here," Ed said, eyeing Mustang and Riza who were boarding. How had he not seen them? Ed never noticed the ones following Mustang.  
"Get behind me, Runt." Ed did as Envy ordered and he witnessed Envy changing shape into an old woman. The Füeher greeted the woman/Envy and kept walking to the back of the train. Hopefully they'd be this lucky for a while.  
\-----------------  
The train whistle blew loud once they got into Central. Everyone got off the train and walked too various parts of the station. Ed never got the chance to see where Mustang and Riza went.  
"Let's go see Izumi first. She's closest."  
Edward Elric was an honest man as you probably know. He had always been. Any time he lied was too protect someone. He lied to Winry so they couldn't use her as leverage until Kimblee came alone. Ed lied to Al a few times to keep him from knowing the truth. His thoughts then wandered back to when he married Winry.  
It was a pleasant day. Only close family members and friends had come. Mustang and Riza did come but only for a short amount of time. Al, Pinako, May, Alex, Izumi had all come to see. Ling was unable to make it, as he was becoming emperor. Winry looked as pretty as anyone could be that day and he was as happy as he could be. His life was complete that day. The two then had two children and it was great.   
He'd do anything, anything at all to bring her back. Ed had no other option than Envy's idea. It seemed a bit logical: finding the woman who started it and if they killed her, everything would reset. Ed hoped it would work. He can hardly live in a world without Winry. The only thing keeping him there was the small hope she can come back and his children. Emma and Danny were the only two he had now connecting to his beloved wife and childhood friend.  
"Hey! We are here!"  
Ed snapped back into reality.  
"How'd you know where she lives?"  
"I had to be on watch a few times. Don't worry, I'm not a pervert."  
Envy strutted up to the front door and knocked three times.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm a homunculus. This is Edward and we have a few questions for you." Izumi gave Edward a wary look but the opened the door.  
"What are you two doing here? I thought we killed you guys!"  
Edward explained their situation thoroughly, leaving out Winry's death.  
"And why do you need my help? You seem to be fine on your own. Oh, you think I'm that woman!" Izumi cackled.  
"Teacher, please, do you know who it could be? Someone's life depends on it," Edward pleaded.  
"Edward, you are extremely smart. Think. Who is the one person that's been with you since you were small and seems so innocent?"  
Who could it be? He wasn't thinking clearly but then he thought of who.  
"It can't be."  
"I'm sorry, dear. If you want to save your wife, then you have to kill her."  
"How did you know?"  
"I have better senses that most," Izumi stood up and announced that she had better things to tend too and pushed them out of her house.  
"Who is it!"  
"P-Pinako...."  
Envy grinned and started running. He knew exactly where that was and was glad to finally get rid of the person who brought him back.  
\------------  
Light was coming from the home.  
Ed still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact of why Pinako would kill her own grand daughter. Some things will never be known.   
When Envy and Ed reached it, both could feel something was off. Ed ran threw the front door and the scene was horrible.  
Everyone. Mustang, May, Lan-Fan, even Ling, Al, and Lust were all on the floor, unconscious. Riza was shooting at the one using alchemy, about to pass out. She was protecting someone behind her. No, two people.  
Those two people were Emma and Danny.  
Ed's heart stopped for a moment as he saw Riza fall to the ground in exhaustion. His kids were now out in the open, looking frightened. He ran in shooting spears at the alchemy user.   
Pinako.  
He clapped his hands and threw them on the ground sending pillars of rocks towards Pinako. Edward threw himself in front of the young children.  
"Hawkeye!" Ed yelled for the General's name trying to get her to wake up. Maybe she could get the two children out of the room.  
"Envy! Bring them out of here! And then you better get back here!"   
Envy was disappointed getting stuck with children but he did it, knowing it was the only way he could truly fight.   
"Pinako! Why? Why are you doing this?" Ed shouted as he stood straight.   
"You already know the answer to that, Edward. I want the stones and you guys will get in my way. I should have killed you myself instead of bringing the homunculi back!" Pinako cackled.  
"You killed your own grand daughter? Why in the hell would you do that!"  
"She was standing in your way. You needed to come here and I gave you a push," Pinako threw alchemic beams and stones toward Edward. Ed wanted to cry. Give up and cry but he couldn't. He looked at the fallen bodies of his friends around him.  
"Hey kid, for once, I'm with you, 100%. Don't fail me," Envy grinned at him before regaining his stance.  
"Don't transform, Envy. A bigger target will be easy for her to hit-"  
"That makes you have an advantage, Runt!"  
"Don't call me a runt! You-you...." He struggled to find a come back word to call Envy. He focused back on Pinako, their main threat. Her sides were wide open. One hit right there would kill her, depending on if she had a stone. By the looks of her, she didn't but the way that she had knocked Lan-Fan, Lust, and Mustang out, their strongest fighters, anything was possible.  
That was before Ed noticed the cans on the floor. His eyes darted between the two red soup cans. That's it!  
"Envy! She isn't even that powerful! She used gas to knock them out! Look!" Ed nodded his head toward the can. Envy grinned wider as he looked back to Pinako.  
Edward ran to her left and shot stones to her head. She retaliated with electrocuting the floor but he jumped in time. The two continued with Envy backing Ed up every second. But then...  
Pinako sent three balls of ice toward Ed. One at his head, one at his leg, and one at his stomach. Ed didn't have enough time to gain power after the last attack to block them all. He blocked the one at his head and his leg but the one at his stomach collided with Ed, sending him into the wall. Envy knew what he was doing and threw a knife towards Pinako's side. He then threw one at her head and one in her chest with perfect aim. She went down instantly, dead. Envy wanted to laugh of how easy it was but then couldn't. His body left the earth, dissolving into the wind. In his last moments, he smiled and whispered, "Good luck."   
No one was around to hear it.  
\----------  
"Ed!"  
"Brother!"  
"Fullmetal."  
"Runt!"  
He had many names. He only liked two of them. One, only one person could call him. The rest, anyone could throw around. His mind was in chaos as he came too. The world was shaking when his eyes flickered open.  
May. Al. Both were leaning over him. Ouch. His ribs hurt. There was some drawing underneath him. Probably something that May used to heal him. Where were his children?  
"Emma...Danny..." Ed choked out with a raspy voice. He could tell May was standing up but she never came back. Was someone injured? The homunculi were gonna and he could tell his alchemy was, too. That means Winry would be back! His heart then began to race but his sight was a bit blurry still.   
"Edward, you need to stay calm. Roy is coming. Your wounds are too drastic too simply stitch and cleanse! Roy is coming to burn them shut!"  
Burn them shut? Isn't that going to hurt? Ed's body was still paralyzed so he couldn't stop them.   
He glanced up at his brother and tried to smile but nothing came to it. Not having a chance to do anything else, a sharp pain went through his body. It burned and hurt like hell and he could hardly bare it. His scream went through the room. Hopefully his children wouldn't be there to hear his cries and noises.  
Someone was gripping his hand. It was May. She was awfully sweet. Ed hoped he wouldn't have to see her life end in some horrible way. Where was Riza? Something didn't feel right but couldn't put his finger on it. Was it a smell? A sight? No. None of those things.   
His sight then became clear but then went black from the pain.  
\--------------  
That's it. The floor was rumbling. Ed wondered why when he came too. His brother was shouting at him to wake up. He was the jerked out of the way of a falling rock.   
"Al? What's happening?"  
Ed felt his arm go around his brothers shoulder, his blonde hair falling in front of his face.  
"Leave me."  
"What? Brother, no."  
"Leave me, damn it! Winry is already dead! I have no one to live for!"  
A slap went to his face.  
"You're joking! You have two wonderful children waiting for you! You need to get it together!" Roy shouted at him in rage.  
"Alphonse!" Ed jerked away from his brothers grasp but didn't hold for much longer. He fell to the ground in an instant.  
"Brother! She's not dead! She's alive!"  
Those were the words that pulled Ed out. Out of the deep thoughts of his mind. He was the picked up and brought out of the palace, into the bright sun. The warmth of the sand beneath him.  
"Where is she?"  
No one answered him except there was light foot steps coming closer. Arms went around him and then his vision became perfectly clear. Her blonde hair and her sweet scent was right in front of Ed. He didn't question her presence. Just accepted it.   
The two embraced tightly and fell to the floor. His head still spun but that didn't stop him from laughing and smiling. The Mustang's, his brother, May, Ling, Lan-Fan, his children, all of them stood outside staring at the Palace in front of them. It shook with tons of force. Then it crumbled. Destroying everything that was in there.  
\------------  
Edward Elrics home was destroyed. Winry Elric's was, too. There was nowhere for them to live at the moment except some cheap hotel rooms. The emperor kept 3 rooms booked at the most exquisite place but unfortunately, him, Lan-Fan, May, and Al got dibs on all the rooms. Riza and Mustang did not offer them a place to stay so they were stuck in a hotel room. Ed didn't mind it.  
"Goodnight Sweetheart," Winry told the young child and kissed her forehead. She left the room and walked to her own. The family got connecting rooms with wide doors so they can see everything in the other room.   
"What happened to you?" Ed asked once she walked in.  
"I don't know. I was stuck with something hard and then it was pitch white. Now I'm here. I wish there was more too it but all that matters is that we are both alive and well," she spoke calmly as she sat onto the bed next to him. She lied down and curled up next to him, stealing his warmth.   
"Good thing this went away," he wiggle his right arm in joy.   
"But my leg is still hard," he continued in a disappointed tone.  
"Oh, Ed. Goodnight. Love you."  
"Love you, too."   
He smiled as he fell asleep.


End file.
